Ruby
by Cake-san
Summary: It happened again! The whole four-heart-gift after marriage thing was not a glitch. But this time Owen's at Angela's doorstep, rather than Chase. And what does he have for her, besides a whole new awkward situation for her to get through? No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** So apparently the first time wasn't a fluke (see my story, Orange Cake) and you **_**can**_** get fourth heart gifts after marriage. Insert resulting story below.**

"Uh oh." _Please. Not again, _She begged, _not again._

"Hey!"

"Um, hi, Owen. What's up?" Angela asked cautiously, leaning against her front door and crossing her arms.

Owen grinned the same grin he'd worn at his wedding. That she'd attended.

"Um… I found a pretty stone." He began, pulling something from his pocket.

Angela chuckled nervously. "Well, that's… nice. Is it for Kathy?"

"I thought it'd look good on you." For some reason, Angela got the idea that he wasn't listening to her. The whole situation felt familiar somehow.

"Hm. You know, Owen, I think this goes a little beyond drinking buddies. It sorta feels like courtship."

"Will you take it?" He asked.

"Owen. You realize that Kathy is my closest friend, right? Like, I'm-the-one-who-got-you-guys-together-because-she- came-to-me-for-advice close? And can I just mention really quick how you two are happy together with a great son named Roy?"

"I was going to have an accessory made, but I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"That's okay. My _wedding ring_ is the only accessory I'll ever need. It's on my finger right now, believe it or not."

Owen said nothing, but held out a ruby expectantly.

"Fine. I'll take it but—"

Owen shoved the ruby into her arms and laughed the sort of booming laugh that comes from deep within the gut.

"Heh, glad you like it! See you around!" The pre-pubescent blush adorning his cheeks made him look more like his eight year old, rather than the self-proclaimed drinking champion of the Brass Bar.

Angela glanced at the Ruby in her hands and then at Owen's fading figure.

"I'm only going to sell this! All you accomplished here was giving me eight hundred and thirty gold!" She sucked in the breath for her next comment.

"And just so you don't get any ideas, I like my men to be physically weaker than me!"

"What was that about physically inferior men?" Came a voice from her doorway.

Angela pouted a little. "Jin. Guess what just happened. No, don't guess. I'm going to make some coffee and complain about it."

**Other Author's Note:**** I don't know if anybody noticed this—and it is also true for Orange Cake—but I used the exact dialogue Owen—and Chase—used in the English version of the game. In other words, it's not original. I didn't come up with it on my own and guess what? I don't have any claim to Harvest Moon or any of the companies involved in getting me the game I have at home.**

**Also, I'm thinking about typing up a little aftermath for this one between Jin and Angela… so I guess somebody give me feedback on whether I should leave it here or add to it. **

**Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, I'm telling you to review. Subtly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** So, I realized something. When you offer something for readers to comment on, you get more reviews… Perhaps this tidbit of information is something I will use in the future. Or… maybe not.**

**In any case, there's that whole disclaimer thing… If I owned any portion of Harvest Moon whatsoever, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. It would just be part of the game. But it's not. And I don't.**

"And… yeah." Angela ended her tale, feeling awkward. It had been her original intention to complain about the strange gift-giving that had been going on recently, but throughout her tale her husband had begun to develop an expression that scrutinized her every word. It made her feel like a child.

Jin paused before speaking. "So, first this happened with Chase a couple weeks ago. And today with Owen... Are you doing things I should know about when you go to the bar?"

Angela's insides warmed as she remembered a particular event and, nervous, she began to speak rapidly. "I mean there's one thing but… Look, I only took off my shirt once and that—"

Jin began chuckling. "I apologize. I didn't mean to fluster you. It's not that I distrust you." He hesitated. "You took off your shirt?"

Her face flushed. "I-it was maybe a year ago… I had a really bad day and got totally hammered… Then I started dancing with Selena…"

Jin cleared his throat, bringing her out of the memory. "In any case, if it happened so long ago, then I can't imagine it has any relevance to the recent visits to our home."

Several small sips of coffee helped Angela organize her thoughts. "No, probably not. I don't even really talk to the guys when I'm at the bar. I spend most of my time with Kathy. And Luna, if she's there. I don't think the bar has anything to do with it… I don't know. I honestly don't know. But this is bothering me. I don't like morning interruptions when I'm trying to spend time with my husband!"

Jin stood and sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyelids with his free hand. He then walked around the table and squeezed Angela's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, when there was another knock on the door.

Angela groaned softly and pulled open the door. There stood a familiar carpenter.

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully, waving a hand at her.

"Hi Luke," Angela responded in a dragged out monotone.

"Ta-da! It's Luke's Special Curry! It's my best… work…" The excitement in Luke's voice faded to a small whimper as Jin came forward to stand beside his wife.

Angela gazed upon Luke's look of fear and realized which expression her husband must now have upon his face. The one that scared people poopless. And then she remembered that he had removed his glasses, which multiplied its effects threefold.

The farm girl slammed the door in Luke's terrified face and smiled fondly at Jin. _I _love_ my husband._

**Author's Note:**** Well. This went in a totally different direction than where I thought it was gonna go. But that's okay. I like when stories take a life of their own. It makes them more real to the author. Or, at least, when this author feels this way, it makes her think that maybe her writing isn't total and complete sh**.**

**I hope you all had fun imagining Jin's evil I-am-so-going-to-freaking-kill-you-if-you-say-anot her-syllable-to-my-wife look. And, you know, just Jin without his glasses. Love it.**


End file.
